


My December

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Eating Disorders, It's not okay, M/M, everything is Bennoda and nothing hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester is addicted to drugs and Mike has an eating disorder. But that's okay, they have each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My December

Mike's sweater is two sizes too big and is still the best fitting thing he is wearing. He sits with his knees drawn up to his chest and his index finger jammed in his mouth. He had been trying to write but all he has for his efforts is a legal pad with blood smeared across the first page. Outside it is snowing and has been since before they got on the bus. Fucking Iowa.

The door to the back room opens and Chester shuffles in, eyes lowered and hands fidgeting as if he were afraid to stop moving. His eyes flick up to meet Mike's then down again to stare at his converse.

Mike smiles tiredly and moves the notebook from beside him, patting the empty space. "Come here," he murmurs.

Chester closes the door behind him and sits down, still fidgeting. "I'm sorry," he says, "about, you know..." he trails off, unable to say it.

"Yeah," Mike says, "yeah I know. I love you, man, but I'm not going to loan you anymore money for drugs, okay? So if you really want them you'll have to find someone else to give you the cash for them."

"Okay. I'd like to quit, you know? It's just hard. And there's no reason to, really."

Mike shrugs and tears some more of his nail off, wiping the blood that gathers onto his pants. "Can't you quit for yourself? You should want to be sober."

"You should want to eat, but I don't fucking force you."

Mike flinches as if struck and looks away, stares out of the window at the darkness and the snow.

A gentle hand pries his finger away from his mouth and comes to rest on his knee. "I don't know why I do it."

"Get high?"

"Pick fights with you. You're all I have. I don't want to fuck that up."

Mike nods absently. They sit for a long time in silence, the sound of the wet streets rushing away behind them.

Eventually Chester shifts in his seat. "Can I kiss you?" he asks.

Mike hesitates. He should say no, he doesn't need things to be more complicated than they already are. But he nods, anyway, and meets Chester halfway. His lips are cold and he tastes like cigarettes and Mike never wants it to end.

When they break away Mike goes back to staring out of the window. "I do eat," he says.

"Okay, sure," Chester nods. And that is that.


End file.
